This background description is set forth below for the purpose of providing context only. Therefore, any aspect of this background description, to the extent that it does not otherwise qualify as prior art, is neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the instant disclosure.
Some track assembly designs include easy adjusting or easy entry functionality that may, for example, facilitate access to rear seats in a vehicle. Some easy adjusting or easy entry designs may be relatively complex and/or expensive.
There is a desire for solutions/options that minimize or eliminate one or more challenges or shortcomings of track assemblies and adjusters. The foregoing discussion is intended only to illustrate examples of the present field and should not be taken as a disavowal of scope.